I Miss You Cream
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails, has a bunch of missions to complete, they take a while to do, whilst he's gone, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese take care of his house whilst he's gone. What Tails finds out was shocking at first, but he had the same feelings. Inspired by Aerosmiths - Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
1. Chapter 1: The Day Tails Left

Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me

Also, I was inspired by an Aerosmith song, Don't Want To Miss A Thing

(…)

Tails is 8, Cream is 6, both young and innocent. Tails unfortunately was about to go out on his mission, where he'd be travelling away from everyone, being all by himself, Tails had a list of missions he needed to do, he quickly read over them before confronting the crowd that was going to say good bye to him.

_Deal with Eggman and his robots_

_Deliver supplies to the poor on Mobius_

_Find The Super Emeralds_

_Get a souvenir for friends to planets I travel to_

_Find a girlfriend..._

"Tails dear, I-I cant believe it" Vanilla replied as she stood at the doorway of Tails' bedroom, Tails looked up at Vanilla and hid the paper he held in his tails.

"I cant believe you'd take care of my house whilst I'm gone, thanks miss" Tails replied, he then was approached by Vanilla as she walked slowly towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I-It's no problem Tails, please be careful for me when you're out there" Vanilla pointed out.

"I'll have to be, otherwise... something bad can happen, thanks miss" Tails replied as Vanilla pulled away from the hug, Tails stood up and smiled at her cheerfully, but weakly.

"Thank you Tails, I guess, I'll see you in a few months" Vanilla replied as she sobbed, Tails stepped forward and hugged her.

"Time will fly by, thanks for thinking of me though" Tails added as he pulled away from the hug, Tails turned around and walked towards the door, then turned around again and waved good bye to Vanilla, who was crying and waving back. Once Tails left the room, he was confronted by his friends, Sonic being at the front.

"Tails, are you sure you want to do this? Do you want me to come along?" Sonic asked with a frown, Tails shook his head and stared at the crowd of friends.

"Nah, I'll be fine" Tails replied with a smile.

"Please do" A familiar voice said from behind everyone, Tails stepped back slightly and saw Cream standing there with her hands together in front of her and her legs slightly shaking, Tails smiled and walked up to her "W-we worry about you Tails" Cream said as Tails placed his hands on the rabbits shoulders, she started to tear up.

"P-please don't cry, I know you worry, but I'll do the worst mission first, so I can get it done with" Tails replied, Cream smiled weakly for a few seconds until it then turned into a frown, she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, without realizing Tails' crowd of friends were staring at the two. Sonic, Amy and Cheese were staring at them oddly.

"H-how can we communicate with each other? I worry too much, I want to know y-your s-safe" Cream replied as she looked up at Tails, with her watering eyes, Tails stared deeply into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Well... I'll be bringing this cool little device with me" Tails replied as he pulled his arms away and grabbed a mobile phone from his tails, pulling it out of his soft fur and holding it out in front of Cream "You can call me on my own phone in the kitchen here" Tails said as he looked towards his kitchen, then looked at Cream again who smiled weakly "Oh and I forgot, here's my number too" Tails grabbed a piece of paper from the fur in his tails, then given it to Cream showing a number that she could call him with, Cream smiled as she held the paper, at the thought that Tails was prepared for something like this.

"O-okay, thanks Tails" Cream replied as she wiped her tears away, Tails smiled at her cheerfully as she stared at him.

"Hey, hopefully this will make your tears go away" Tails added as he held his arms out and hugged her, firmly stroking her back with his hands, which had white gloves on as did Creams hands.

"I-it does" Cream replied as she pulled away from the hug, Tails winked at her and confronted Amy.

"Well, you're such a smart guy Tails, you'll do great out there" Amy cheered with a smile, Tails blushed bright red after he put the mobile phone safely in the fur of his tails, then Amy held her arms out, Tails denied it by shaking his hand.

"No thanks, get one from Sonic, it'll be better than one from me" Tails pointed out, Amy frowned but then smiled again.

"Okay, stay safe Tails" Amy added, Tails confronted Cheese and smiled at him.

"Hey Cheese, look after Cream and Vanilla for me please" Tails asked politely as Cheese nodded.

"Chao chao..." Cheese replied with a frown.

"I know you're going to miss me, but stay strong, for me... Vanilla and Cream too" Tails pointed out.

"Chao!" Cheese replied with a smile, then flew into Tails and hugged his chest, Tails patted the. chao's back, until it then pulled away

"I'll stay safe of course" Tails replied he then walked past his friends and held his hand on the handle of the front door, he turned around seeing his friends, but couldn't help but notice Cream behind them "I'm going to miss you guys of course, take care guys... especially you Cream" Tails replied as his eyes began to water, Tails sobbed and opened the door, then walked out and closed it behind him. Tails got into his plane and started it up, he was about to accelerate, until his house's front door open, revealing Cream running towards him.

"Tails, do you want anything for your journey? Before you go?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'm travelling around the world Cream, I'll be fine, I have plenty of money... good bye" Tails replied as his eyes watered, Tails sobbed and turned back around, facing ahead of the runway as his plane accelerated, Tails turned around one more time and waved goodbye to Cream, who waved back.

Creams watched as the plane took off and left "W-why am I so upset" Cream asked herself, as she fell to the ground on her knees and let tears stream out of her eyes.

"I-I think you might be in love" A familiar voice interrupted from behind, Cream stood up and turned around, seeing Amy with her hands behind her back and looking at Cream awkwardly.

"N-no, that cant be right" Cream replied as she blushed bright red, Amy walked towards her slowly and Cream stepped back, til Amy placed her hands on Cream's shoulders.

"Cream, love at first sight is true" Amy assured Cream, as she looked up at her and let out a weak smile.

"B-but, what if Tails breaks my heart" Cream asked with a frown, Amy pulled her arms away and thought for a second, then sighed.

"If he does... then he isn't the right person for you" Amy replied.

"HE IS!" Cream yelled angrily, Amy gasped realizing this then stepped back.

"C-Cream, you should calm down, you are in love with Tails aren't you?" Amy asked as she gathered her thoughts, Cream frowned and walked past Amy, walking inside the house and going past Sonic as she closed the door to Tails' house.

"What's wrong with Cream?" Sonic asked Amy, as she stood there blankly.

"Sh-she's in love with Tails" Amy replied with a smile, Sonic smiled and laughed.

"That's great, one of his missions was to get a girlfriend" Sonic pointed out, Amy shook her head.

"Nah, that'll be saved for Cream" Amy replied, Sonic nodded.

"Sure" Sonic replied.

(…)

Meanwhile with Tails, he had just landed his plane on a random island he flew over on Mobius. Currently drinking water from a bottle he had bought with him and using his phone. Tails went to different places on the phone, after placing his water bottle down next to him, leaning his back against his plane, he then checked his messages.

"Still noth- oh wait" Tails said as he checked his messages, he got one sent from his home phone and it was voice recorded, Tails played it.

_H-hello Tails, I miss you so much, Amy keeps getting a weird feeling about you and me. Anyway... I hope e-everything is going okay, I lov- I mean, I cant wait for you to get back home, hopefully we can have fun together. I'm currently calling whilst my mother is out of the house, because I'm too shy to talk to you when she's here, please call me back some time Tails, bye._

"Bye..." Tails replied as the message ended, Tails smiled as his eyes watered and let a tear fall down his face. Suddenly his phone started ringing, Tails answered it and heard sobbing from a familiar voice.

"Please pick up" The voice said.

"Cream? Hey, what's up?" Tails replied, he heard a cheerful gasp and a screech of joy from Cream over the phone.

"T-Tails, I miss you, did you get my message?" Cream asked, Tails nodded but then frowned noticing she couldn't see him.

"Uh-huh, that was sweet of you Cream, I miss you a lot too" Tails replied with a frown, everything went silent for a few seconds til Cream spoke up.

"Tails, do you know what I could have for dinner today?" Cream asked randomly, Tails smiled and laughed.

"Only what you want Cream" Tails replied as his heart started beating faster "_Calm down already..." _Tails thought.

"Hmm, I might ask my mother to make a carrot casserole" Cream replied, Tails' stomach growled hearing the food being named "Oh, you should probably go and eat Tails".

"I'd much prefer this" Tails replied with a cheerful smile and tone.

"I know, but think about yourself Tails... I worry about you a lot" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and stood up.

"If you say so" Tails replied as he got into his plane after picking up his water bottle. Tails sat in his plane.

"O-okay, bye Tails" Cream replied as she waited for Tails to hang up.

"Bye Cream, I-I'll miss you lots" Tails replied as he hung up, Tails put the phone in the fur of his tails and turned the ignition on of the plane, then accelerated and took off "I-I'm doing this for Cream, it's what she'd want" Tails said to himself bravely as he searched the grounds of Mobius for a store or a fast food restaurant.

(…)

Meanwhile with Cream

"I love y-" Cream said until she got the beeping sound on Tails' phone, realizing he had hung up. Cream put the phone back and frowned as she walked slowly towards the sofa in his living room, hanging her head low.

"What was that Cream?" A familiar voice asked, Cream looked up and her eyes watered, she saw Amy standing there surprisingly.

"Yes, what was that dear?" A voice said from behind Cream, instantly realizing it was Vanilla.

"I-I was talking to Tails, don't laugh, it's not funny" Cream pointed out, Amy and Vanilla frowned.

"We didn't say it was funny" Amy replied, Cream frowned and walked away from them, then walking towards Tails' bedroom. Leaving Amy and Vanilla worrying, they decided to spy on Cream, walking behind her towards Tails' room, when they saw Cream in Tails' bedroom, they were shocked at what they saw, Cream was looking through a photo album Tails stored in his closet, Cream smiled weakly at the pictures as she cried and sobbed. Amy and Vanilla couldn't take any more and decided to leave.

"I-I think they're gone Tails, let's talk" Cream asked the photos of Tails, seeing ones from when he was young and some with him and his friends. "I-I've gone crazy for you... what will my friends and family think of me?" Cream asked.

Nothing was heard and Cream started to cry, she closed the album and held it close to her chest as she cried, til she heard knocking on the door, Cream stood up and hid the photo album behind her, then spoke up "Come in" the door was then opened, revealing Amy holding a phone in her hand.

"It's Tails" Amy replied, Cream blushed bright red and nervously reached her arm towards Amy as she held out the phone, then Amy pulled away and laughed "Y-you're in love with Tails, I know it" .

"Shut up" Cream replied with a frown, Amy gasped.

"Cream... I thought you were a polite little girl, not this" Amy pointed out, Cream frowned and fell to her knees.

"Please leave" Cream asked.

"Are you s-".

"Please leave!" Cream asked angrily, Amy did so and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Cream frowned and sat on the floor with her knees at chest height and her head in between her legs crying, as she held her legs with her arms "I-I wonder what Tails would say about this... I'm a monster".

_No you're not Cream, I understand._

"Tails?" Cream asked, hearing nothing she went back to crying _"Is this because... I'm thinking like he does?". _The door was then knocked on again, hearing Vanilla, Cream decided not to answer.

"Cream? Are you in there? Mr. Tails is on the phone" Vanilla asked, Cream looked up cheerfully and smiled, then decided to answer the door, she opened it and looked up at her mother who held the phone, then gave it to Cream, Vanilla left and Cream locked herself in Tails' room again, then sitting down on the floor.

"Hello? I hear movement?" Tails answered, Cream smiled hearing his voice.

"Hello Tails" Cream replied as she sat in the corner of his room.

"Hey Cream, are you okay?" Tails asked, Cream frowned.

"N-no" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"What's wrong?" Tails asked

"I-I want you back here" Cream replied and smiled but frowned after realizing what she said

"I know... I want to be back, but I just want to get this stuff swept under the rug, so I don't ever have to do it again" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled at the way he phrased this and closed her eyes

"You're so smart" Cream pointed out

"Am I anything else?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red

"Y-you're cute" Cream replied nervously, Tails laughed

"You're cute too, I love your smile, it always makes me skip a heart beat" Tails added, Cream smiled and realized she skipped a heart beat thinking of things that made Tails cute

"I-is that a good thing?" Cream asked

"It is" Tails replied, Cream sighed cheerfully and relaxed in her current body position, feeling comfortable and less nervous

"D-do you know when you'll be back?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I don't know" Tails replied sadly, making Cream frown "But Cream?" Tails asked

"Tails?" Cream asked sadly with a frown

"Cream, I-you don't need to go crazy about me, Amy told me about what happened earlier... be a good girl for me alright babe?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red

"W-why did you call me babe?" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"Alright, alright, I love you... as a friend" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and held the phone closer

"I love you too" Cream whispered

"You don't need to whisper Cream, everybody knows... you were pretty nervous when I was leaving" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled

"O-okay, thanks Tails" Cream replied

"Oh, I will save you a lot of the work, I'll call you everyday, instead of you calling me, just incase I'm in the middle of my mission" Tails replied, Cream smiled knowing he would

"O-Okay Tails, have you got to go now?" Cream asked

"The sooner, the better... bye" Tails replied and hung up, Cream sighed and frowned, then stood up and walked to the door, opening it and walking towards the kitchen with a brave smile and placed the phone back on it's stand, then turned around seeing her mother there

"Cream dear, it's almost dinner time, you want to go and wash your hands?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head

"I'm wearing gloves" Cream pointed out and smiled, Vanilla nodded

"Wash them, you don't want your dinner getting dirty now do you?" Vanilla replied, Cream sighed

and frowned, then turned around and walked towards Tails' bathroom, seeing it was organised and neat once inside it, Cream went to the sink and turned the cold tap water on, washing her hands underneath it until she pulled away and turned it off. She took her gloves off, revealing her bare Cream fur hands.

"I hope Tails likes to hold my hand" Cream asked with a smile, she heard a gasp

"Cream, y-you dare to think of Tails like that" Vanilla replied as she held her hands on her waist and looked at Cream angrily, Cream looked at her and frowned, then started crying "Cream dear? What's wrong?" Vanilla asked as she walked up to her, Cream stepped away from her and sat down on the floor with her back against the bath tub

"I-is it wrong to like a boy?" Cream asked, Vanilla was surprised by this question, knowing her daughter had never ever had a love interest, or even knew she had one

"No... it's right, why do you ask that dear?" Vanilla asked as she knelt down, Cream looked up and smiled

"I love Tails" Cream replied, Vanilla smiled at her as she blushed bright red

"There's nothing wrong with that dear, Tails is a very nice boy, you two together, would be a great couple" Vanilla assured her, Cream stood up with Vanilla and walked to the kitchen with her

"M-maybe he'd like it if you stopped treating my like a kid" Cream pointed out as she sat down at the table, Vanilla gasped

"Cream, he would not" Vanilla replied, Cream realized what she said and frowned

"I-I meant, maybe I'd prefer it, if you stopped treating me like a kid... I want to be like Tails, so I could be with him" Cream explained, Vanilla turned around and smiled at her as she gave her a plate of carrots, mash and lettuce

"Okay d- Cream, I'll try" Vanilla replied, Cream wrapped her arms around her waist to thank her

"Do you know where babies come from?" Cream asked, Vanilla laughed and pulled away from the hug and stared at Cream

"Uh... I'll explain later Cream, that's... a big question" Vanilla replied, Cream smiled

"Tails knows everything, I could ask him" Cream added, Vanilla laughed and shook her head

"How about we wait for M- Tails to get back home, then I could explain it to both of you" Vanilla replied, she turned around and grabbed her plate from the kitchen counter and sat down with it at the table

"Okay mom, thank you" Cream replied with a cheerful smile as she ate a carrot

(…)

A/N: R&R is all I'm going to say... SCREW IT, I'M SPEACHLESS!


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Tails Died

(…)

Meanwhile with Tails, it was day 2 of his missions and he had tracked down Eggman on the radar on his plane's dashboard. Tails was currently travelling to the location the radar confirmed he was.

"I-I did this mission to kill Eggman... Cream's going to hate me if I do that, but if I do, we'll all be safe" Tails said as his plane flew faster towards the location, Tails hesitated and turned around "No... I gotta give this some thought" Tails said to himself, he moved his arm behind him, reaching backwards into his tails, then getting out a mobile phone and calling his home number with it.

The phone beeped a few times and then was answered "Hello?" Vanilla answered.

"Hello miss, can you put- actually, forget that... I need to ask you a question" Tails asked nervously, as he held the phone to his ear.

"What is it Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails frowned and sighed.

"I- would it be right to kill someone who killed millions?" Tails asked, Vanilla was surprised by the question and sighed.

"I guess you were going to ask Cream that... I would say yes because it's avenging them innocent people's lives, I'll put Cream on the phone" Vanilla replied.

"Thanks miss" Tails replied, he heard the phone moving around.

"H-hello?" Cream answered once the phone went silent.

"Hey Cream, are you doing okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm doing fine Tails, thanks for asking" Cream replied, Tails smiled at the mood she was in.

"Anyway, I-I was going to ask you a question" Tails asked as he sat back in his seat and relaxed getting comfortable in the position he was in.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails frowned.

"I-is it right to kill someone... who killed a bunch of other lives" Tails asked, he closed his eyes and dreaded the thought of what she'd reply.

"Yeah... but make sure it looked like it was someone else who did it" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"Hey, you're pretty naughty for a polite girl, are you sure you're Cream rabbit? You're beginning to sound like Amy?" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled.

"This is me Tails, it took me a while to realize how you thought, and I know you'd say yes too, by the way, my birthday is in 3 months, don't forget" Cream replied, Tails smiled knowing she understood this.

"Okay, thanks Cream, I'll go get this over and done w-" Tails was interrupted by a loud screaching sound which appeared to be a different type of EMP technology "What the?" Tails turned around and saw a small rocket hit his plane, then everything went black...

(…)

"Tails? TAILS!?" Cream yelled with worry, hearing the phone go static, not hearing anything she pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on Tails' bed "H-he's gone..." Cream said with a frown, she began to cry with tears streaming down her face, she turned around and laid down on the bed, sinking her head into Tails' pillow "It smells like Tails... why did this have to happen" Cream muttered

"Because we all have to die some time Cream" Vanilla replied, Cream turned around and looked at her awkwardly and looked up at the ceiling with her hands on her stomach

"H-he didn't deserve to die" Cream pointed out, Vanilla nodded and frowned

"I know, sometimes we're just unfortun-"

"Please leave" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded and left with a frown, after closing the door, Cream got up and pulled the photo album out from Tails' closet and laid back down on the bed with it in her hands, she opened the album and saw the cute pictures of Tails in "You're so cute, if you were any cuter, I-I... oh Tails!" Cream cried even more and dropped the book on her chest, she then threw it at the wall and cried into the pillow.

Meanwhile, Vanilla was becoming suspicious of Cream's change of behaviour "She wants me to leave?" Vanilla asked herself.

"Maybe she just wants time alone" A familiar voice said, Vanilla looked behind her and saw Sonic standing there.

"S-Sonic?" Vanilla asked, Sonic looked up at her with a frown.

"I know Tails is dead... but when he was alive, he used to go in his room and whenever me or Amy try and talk to him, he just asks us to leave" Sonic explained, Vanilla sighed.

"I guess, she's doing stuff" Vanilla replied as she sat down on the sofa behind her, Sonic walked to the front door.

"I aughta be off, find what I can about this... business, poor Tails though... never thought I'd see that coming" Sonic said as he faced outside "Take care miss" Sonic replied as he left.

Meanwhile with Cream, she was spying on them through the banisters of the stairs _"Why would Sonic want to help my mother out? Are they in love?" _Cream thought, Cream frowned and walked back to Tails' room where she cried some more, she sobbed in the corner of the room with her knee's up to her chest height.

"Chao?" A familiar voice said, Cream turned around and saw Cheese hovering there with a frown, Cream grabbed Cheese and hugged the chao tightly to her chest.

"You miss Tails too? Not as badly as me... he-he was my soul mate" Cream pointed out, Cheese shook his head.

"Chao chao... chao?" Cheese replied, Cream blushed bright red.

"We like a lot of things, but some stuff we don't have in common, is probably food" Cream explained, Cheese hugged Cream tightly.

"Chao chao... chao" Cheese replied.

"Thanks Cheese, I don't know what I'd do without you" Cream pointed out as she closed her eyes. and hugged him tightly

"Chao chao" Cheese added.

"I know, Tails asked you to take care of me and you're doing well at it" Cream replied, suddenly she heard knocking on the door "Come in!" Cream said as she opened her eyes and looked towards the door, seeing Vanilla standing there with some suit cases.

"Are you ready to go Cream?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head and looked at her confusingly.

"Why are we going?" Cream asked, Vanilla frowned and sighed as she stared at Cream.

"Cream. This is Tails' house, I know he's gone, but... let's not touch his stuff" Vanilla explained,. Cream frowned and look at the wall, placing a hand on it.

"I-I don't want to leave, I want to feel like Tails is around me all the time" Cream replied.

"He is, he looks down at you from above, in heaven" Vanilla pointed out, Cream smiled but then frowned realizing it wasn't real.

"No... you cant make me leave" Cream replied, she closed her eyes expecting to be forced by her mother to leave, by grabbing her arm. Suddenly something grabbed her arm, Cream turned around and saw Sonic "S-Sonic?".

"Cream, I'm sorry about what's happened" Sonic apologized, Cream looked away and frowned.

"B-but he cant come to my birthday party now" Cream replied _"We cant kiss or hug..." _Cream though.

"I know, but aren't the rest of us going?" Sonic asked, Cream sighed and stared at the wall blankly.

"_Well... a bit of company would do" _Cream thought, she turned around and faced Sonic "Yeah... but it wont be a special birthday without Tails" Cream pointed out with a smile. Sonic and Vanilla looked at each other worryingly.

"D-doesn't it seem weird that you're talking about him all the time?" Sonic asked, Cream shook her head and frowned.

"No..." Cream replied and turned around, then stood up, Sonic handed Cream her suitcase, Cream grabbed it and frowned.

"Cheer up, at least your going home now" Sonic pointed out, Cream grew angry and narrowed her eyes at Sonic angrily, then revealing her teeth almost like she's growling "C-Cream?".

"No..." Cream replied as she calmed down "What would Tails think of me if I was angry?" Cream asked, Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, he would probably be shocked if you are" Sonic pointed out, Cream nodded and closed her eyes, imagining she was with Tails.

Cream was imagining that her and Tails were walking on a pathway in the park, holding hands, till Tails stopped.

_Cream, I love you, how about we have our first kiss_

"I love that Tails" Cream replied, she lent her head closer to Tails' then their lips almost met, Tails faded away suddenly. "Tails?" Cream asked.

"Cream, you gotta snap out of this" Sonic interrupted, Cream opened her eyes and realizing that wasn't real, making her frown and hang her head low, tears dropped from her watery eyes and fell on the ground.

"L-let's just go now" Cream asked, she walked past Sonic and Vanilla and stood outside waiting for what ever was going to happen next "What now? Anything worse?" Cream asked, it then started thundering. Cream was terrified of thunder and she ran inside, just as rain came pouring down from the sky. Cream began to cry

_Cream... don't be scared, you'll be fine now I'm here._

"Tails, you're not even here, h-how do I do this without you?" Cream asked, hearing no answer she resumed crying, then getting given a hug by someone. She looked up and saw Vanilla.

"It's okay, it's just thunder, it wont hurt you" Vanilla replied, Cream frowned and closed her eyes, imagining Tails was hugging her, she smiled at the thought until Vanilla let go of her and interrupted her day dream.

"What are we going to do mom?" Cream asked, Vanilla frowned and looked away.

"We-we'll have to go home... and organise a funeral" Vanilla replied, Cream cried more, making her dress soaking wet.

"I-it's too sad, I-I cant go, but I will... for Tails" Cream replied bravely as she looked up at Vanilla, who peeked at her with the corner of her eye and smiled. "It's not funny, stop smiling" Cream replied angrily, Vanilla gasped and walked away with a frown.

_That was a bit harsh Cream..._

"Tails, she was smiling at the thought of y-your funeral" Cream pointed out.

_No, she was smiling at you, because you went along and did something I wanted you to do... come and visit me._

"There's no evidence... how are you talking to me?" Cream asked, hearing no answer once again and ignored the footsteps she heard coming towards her.

"Cream, we really should get home now" Vanilla interrupted.

"Your mother is right Cream" Sonic added, Cream looked up at the two standing over her "I don't think Tails would want you in his house when you're not supposed to be in here" .

"That's because he was lonely" Cream pointed out with a frown, Cream stood up and grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the door, Vanilla caught up with her, then Sonic opened the door for them.

"After you" Sonic offered, Vanilla blushed bright red and walked outside, Cream looked at Sonic strangely.

(…)


	3. Chapter 3: I'd Die For You

(…)

It had been 3 months, Cream was slowly getting over the death of Tails, but still loved him. Vanilla however was growing aware that people were forgetting Tails, but wanted to keep on thinking of him. Amy found out when she chased Sonic around, causing her to cry and hug Sonic once he had stopped. Sonic coped well with it, as did Cheese.

Currently, it was Cream's birthday, they were celebrating her birthday at Vanilla's house. Cream was opening her presents. After receiving one from Vanilla, she opened it and sighed with a frown again, she looked up at the smiling crowd of people with their party hats, Cream blushed bright red from the embarrassment. Sonic, Amy, Cheese and Vanilla looked at her strangely as she opened her present.

"What have you got Cream?" Amy asked, Cream frowned knowing that was something that Tails would ask, she closed her eyes and held it up.

"I-it's a new dress, th-thanks m-mom" Cream replied as she opened her eyes and let out a weak, smile, that then turned into a frown.

"Are you alright Cream?" Sonic asked, Vanilla frowned at her realizing what it could be.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Vanilla asked, Cream didn't answer. Vanilla stood up and walked towards Cream and knelt down in front of her, then grabbed Cream's hand with her left hand and lifted Cream's chin up with her left hand.

"I- uh, thank you all for the presents" Cream replied with a weak smile as she opened her eyes.

"Cream, do you want to go to your room?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded and began to cry, then ran to her room after dropping the present on the floor. Vanilla turned around and looked at Sonic and Amy.

"I feel sorry for her... if I lost my Sonic, I don't know what I'd do" Amy replied as she grabbed Sonic's arm, Sonic pulled his arm away.

"What Cream's experiencing is different, I thought you would've known Amy" Vanilla asked, Amy shook her head.

"We may be as close as sisters, but I don't know that much, she doesn't tell me secrets... but she's hiding something, it's probably Tails" Amy pointed out, Vanilla and Sonic nodded to agree.

"Sh-shall I go check on her?" Vanilla asked, Amy shook her head.

"Time heals all wounds Vanilla... and this is something that Cream will have to cope with" Amy explained, Vanilla frowned and stepped backwards, taking a seat on the sofa behind her. Resting her head on hands as she lent against the arm of the chair, then crossed her legs.

Meanwhile with Cream

"Tails... I'm here" Cream said with a smile as she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she opened a draw in her night stand, revealing a photo album of her own, filled with pictures of Tails, making her smile every time she saw them. After opening the album, she examined the photo's carefully, mainly looking into his eyes, suddenly the picture she stared at, Tails' eyes moved and looked up at her. Cream was surprised and accidentally dropped the album, then she screamed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and fell on her bed, hiding herself away, the hand was placed on her shoulder again "Who ever you are, stop haunting me!" Cream yelled. She felt the hand pull away.

"Okay... sorry Cream" A familiar voice replied as it sat on the bed next to her, Cream realized this voice and turned around, seeing Tails, Cream couldn't believe it, she moved her hand towards him, placing it on his hand which was on the bed, realizing he was real.

"TAILS!" Cream replied cheerfully with a smile, she sat down next to him and hugged him "Sorry for shouting at you" Cream apologised.

"Don't worry, I can forgive you... I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday, I was too busy with the missions" Tails replied as he hugged back, Cream blushed bright red and sunk her head into Tails' chest.

"You already got me a present" Cream pointed out with a smile

"Huh?" Tails replied confusingly as he looked around the room seeing a bunch of interesting stuff.

"You came back!" Cream replied, she rubbed her head against his chest in an affectionate manner and smiled constantly.

"Oh right, yeah, of course I would" Tails replied as he stroked Creams head with his bare hand, Cream realized this and looked up at him confusingly

"Aside from how did you come back, what happened to your hands?" Cream asked, Tails frowned

"Well... I'll tell you what happened, it starts from that last call we had" Tails explained

"So, there I was in my plane and unfortunately one of Eggmans anti-aircraft guns picked me up and shot a rocket at me"

"H-how did you survive?" Cream asked worryingly, Tails smiled

"I was hit, but I appeared on an island when I woke up, I'm not sure how I survive" Tails replied, Cream smiled and stroked Tails' chest with her index finger "You can touch my face if you want" Tails offered, Cream laughed and began stroking his head.

"So... what about the missions?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"I got them over and done with, I was only knocked out for a couple of hours... unfortunately that new type of weaponry that Eggman uses screwed up my mobile phone" Tails explained, Cream frowned.

"Thank goodness you're alive Tails... I missed you so much, I-I".

"Not a word from you Cream, I just want to see you smile and enjoy my company" Tails replied as he pulled away from the hug and grabbed Creams hands and held them softly, stroking them with his thumbs and loving every second, as did Cream.

"Do you have feelings for me Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and smiled.

"I always have" Tails replied, Cream stared deeply into Tails' blue eyes, as Tails stared deeply into Cream's brown eyes. They lent their heads closer and closer, til their lips met, they started kissing each other deeply on the lips, sucking on each others and blushing bright red. Tails pulled away.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked, Tails smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't ever want to leave you now" Tails replied, Cream hugged back.

"Well uh... you'll have to now" Cream pointed out, Tails pulled away from the hug and looked at her confusingly.

"What-what do you mean?" Tails asked, Cream frowned and grabbed something from her draws in the night stand, she held Tails hand and opened it, then dropped his house keys on his hand. Tails looked at them blankly.

"W-we had your house knocked down... we're so sorry" Cream replied, Tails frowned but then smile, he put the keys back in the draw and closed it as he lent over Cream.

"That's fine, I hated my old life anyway... how about we start a new one together?" Tails asked as he faced Cream and smiled.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails grabbed her hands and stroked them with his thumb, staring into her eyes deeply.

"I mean, we should be together... and... I'll need to be able to stay here with you" Tails replied as he then stroked Creams head with his bare hand.

"You didn't explain what happened to your hand?" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled.

"Basically... the rockets burnt them, when they hit me" Tails explained, Cream nodded and revealed her hands.

"I've been keeping these clean, since the day you left, take a look" Cream replied as she removed her gloves, revealing her bare hands, Tails was surprised seeing how clean they were, perfectly clean.

"W-wow, they're amazing, you kept them real clean" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and smiled, then placed her hands on Tails' cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs.

"Your cheeks are so soft... I'm crazy for you" Cream added, Tails smiled and lent his head closer after placing his hands on her cheeks.

"I'm crazy for you too" Tails pointed out, he moved his hands down to her back and pulled her into a soft hug.

"D-does everyone know you're back?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and then nuzzled his nose against Cream's nose.

"Yep, they let me in, they gasped when I came in though" Tails explained, Cream smiled.

"I-I'd swear to say how happy I am to see you" Cream replied, Tails smiled.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, but I get what you mean... I love you so much Cream, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Of course" Cream replied, Tails smiled and lent his head closer, til their lips collided and they started kissing each other deeply on the lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy interrupted, Tails and Cream hugged each other tightly and stopped kissing, then turned around and looked at Amy as they blushed bright red.

"Hmm?" Tails and Cream replied, Amy smiled and looked back into the hallway and gestured her hand, which Tails and Cream couldn't see, Tails and Cream held each other tightly for a few seconds, then turned around again seeing Cheese, Sonic and Vanilla.

"Aw, you two are so cute together" Vanilla pointed out, Tails laughed smiled with Cream.

"Yeah, I cant wait to see how Cream will surprise me in the future" Tails replied, Amy laughed and covered her mouth. "What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"I-it sounds sorta, naughty, don't worry" Amy replied, she then walked away.

"Well, congratulations buddy, we missed you anyway" Sonic added as he left, Vanilla walked up to Cream and Tails, as Cheese fled.

"I think it's time I explain that uh... naughty stuff" Vanilla replied as she sat down next to Tails.

"W-what are you talking about V-Vanilla?" Tails asked nervously, Cream smiled.

"You're going to be fine Tails, it's just a little education" Cream replied as she stroked Tails' cheeks, Tails smiled back and hugged her comfortably.

"I'm so glad I came back to see you all, I-I wasn't planning on living once I noticed what had happened" Tails explained, Cream and Vanilla gasped "Don't worry, there's no way I'm doing that stuff now, thanks to you guys... especially you Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and lent her head closer, til their lips met and they started kissing each other deeply, this time wrestling tongues and enjoying every moment of it, until Vanilla interrupted them.

"Uh... Tails, Cream" Vanilla interrupted, Tails and Cream looked at her awkwardly and blushed bright red. "Okay, I'm ready to explain it, b-but, do not, try it, please" Vanilla begged, Tails and Cream looked at each other and nodded.

"Life is great huh" Tails pointed out, Cream looked away and sighed.

"Most of it anyway" Cream replied, she turned back around and faced Tails "It's only ever great with you" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled nervously and looked away and stared at Vanilla.

"Okay, here's how it goes" Vanilla explained

(…)

After the process of talking about, you know what. Tails and Cream look at each other awkwardly in a desperate like manner, ever since Vanilla left the room, all they done is kiss. Tails pulled away and smiled.

"Hey, we may not be able to do that stuff, but what about we try different ways of kissing" Tails replied, Cream nodded and lied down on the bed, then pulled Tails into a hug and then kissed him on the lips. Tails lied down on top of her comfortably.

Tails pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her "I-I like it when I act like the boy and you act like the girl" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"I guess, it is pretty exciting" Tails pointed out, Cream pushed him gently off the top of her and lied down on top of him

"My turn to be the girl" Cream replied, Tails hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips, Tails closed his eyes as did Cream. Cream pulled away and opened her eyes. "I almost forgot... w-what about you staying here? We need to ask mom" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and picked up Cream in a bridal style for no reason, causing Cream to blush bright red.

"I'm holding you like this, because I want to kiss you like this" Tails pointed out, Cream kissed him deeply on the lips, as Tails placed Cream on the ground on her feet, standing up and hugging Tails.

"Don't worry Tails, you can stay here for the rest of your life if you wish" Vanilla interrupted, Tails smiled and turned around, then pulled Vanilla into a hug.

"Thank you Vanilla. I-I don't know how I could repay any of you" Tails replied, Vanilla smiled and hugged back.

"You can maybe help around the house sometimes, also can you do us a favour Tails if it isn't too embarrassing?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded and Cream giggled quietly realizing what this was "Can you take a bath please?" Vanilla asked, Tails blushed bright red from embarrassment and smiled.

"Sure" Tails replied, Cream scratched the back of his ears causing him to let out a cute smile.

"There's a towel in there, you'll need that" Cream pointed out, Tails looked at her confusingly.

"I-I can have one now?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you scared of water Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and laughed.

"O-of course not, I love the water" Tails replied, Cream stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. Tails stood in the bathroom with a blank expression, Cream smiled and walked past him, then turned the hot water tap in the bath, pouring out warm water. Tails turned around and noticed this.

"I don't want you dirty Tails, let's get you clean" Cream assured him, Tails smiled and sat down on the floor and attempted to take his shoes off. Cream knelt down on her knees and helped pull his shoes off, revealing his white socks.

"I-I hope I don't smell bad there" Tails worried, Cream smiled and took his socks off, Cream shook her head and started tickling his feet, Tails laughed.

"They don't smell at all, go and take your bath now, just in case" Cream pointed out as she pulled her hands away, Tails stood up and looked at the bath, Cream was behind him and decided to wrap her arms around him "Go on, don't be shy Tails, nobodies going to do anything to you" Cream assured him, Tails smiled and got into the bath.

"O-okay" Tails replied, Cream nodded and walked to the door.

"There's a towel on the rack there, enjoy your bath Tails" Cream replied as she left the bathroom.

(…)

Currently, it was 7:00 pm, Tails and Cream were in Cream's bedroom, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Tails wrapped his tails around her.

"T-Tails?" Cream asked.

"Cream... I-I love you" Tails replied, Cream smiled.

"I love you too" Cream added. Tails shared a quick kiss on the lips with her.

"We should probably do something other than sit here" Tails pointed out, Cream come up with an idea in her thoughts.

"Maybe... you could make my dreams come true, can you take me to the park?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and stood up.

"Sure" Tails replied, Cream looked at him confusingly.

"H-how are we going to get there?" Cream asked, Tails waggled his tails around "Oh, we can fly... of course" Cream added, Tails laughed.

"That's just one of many things we have in common, Cream" Tails replied with a smile.

"I wonder what else we have in common" Cream said as she stared blankly at the floor. Tails placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It takes time to get to know each other and if we keep on going like this, we'll be together for ever" Tails replied, Cream looked up and smiled at him, then hugged him. Tails fell on top of Cream, lying down on the bed, they blushed bright red realizing the position they were in.

"Uh..." Tails and Cream stuttered nervously, Tails smiled at her and hugged her.

"If I'm not crushing you, I'd love to kiss you like this" Tails replied, Cream stroked his head and kissed him on the lips.

"You're pretty light... I wonder why, but I love your belly Tails" Cream pointed out, giggling quietly.

"I-I never used to eat anything when I work on my plane, even if I did, it was something small and unhealthy" Tails explained, Cream sighed and pushed him gently beside her.

"Then I'll fill you up, I got some chocolate under my bed" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and nodded, then gave her a please look.

"Please can I have some?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and got off her bed, then knelt down on the floor and reached under her bed, where she then got a bar of chocolate out. She gave it to Tails and watched as he unwrapped it and ate it. Cream patted his belly.

"I want you big by the end of the day Tails, you'll look so cute!" Cream added cheerfully, she sighed and stood up again. "I-I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Cream said as she left the room, Tails frowned realizing he hated being alone now.

"Huh, this is what love is" Tails said after eating his chocolate. "I-I really have got to do something special for Cream" Tails smiled and laid down on the bed "Wonder where I'm going to sleep" Tails asked himself.

"You're sleeping with me in my bed tonight" Cream interrupted, Tails looked up and saw the cheerful rabbit standing by the door with a smile and her hands behind her back.

"Wh-why? I thought you would want more space?" Tails replied, Cream walked up to him and hugged him.

"I don't want space, I want room to share my love with you" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright red and hugged back, then pulled her on top of him lying down on the bed.

"Wow... who said that?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and rolled her eyes back "You?".

"Yes, I thought of it, I was crazy for you Tails, I had so much time to think of you, I thought up of many things I'd love to say to you" Cream explained, Tails smiled and sat up with her.

"You were in my thoughts, constantly... when I was doing my missions, I never for one second, stopped thinking of you" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"R-really?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I never forgot too, I got you something" Tails added, he turned around and pulled something out of his tails "I hope you like it, I picked these from one of Mobius' finest florists" Tails explained as he held out the multi coloured roses, Cream's eyes grew wide with surprised and she grabbed them "I-I'm sorry if you don't like them" Tails added.

"T-Tails... this is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me, these look expensive?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and placed a hand on Creams cheek.

"Anything for the girl I love most" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red.

"I'd do anything for you Tails" Cream replied as she looked at him attractively "Name it" Cream demanded, Tails laughed nervously and sighed.

"I just want to be with you babe" Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide.

"Did you just c-call me babe?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red and nodded.

"Yeah... don't you like it?" Tails asked, Cream sighed.

"I love it of course, as long as it comes from you Tails" Cream replied with a smile.

"I love you so much Cream" Tails pointed out, they heard a knock on the door, Tails pushed Cream gently aside and answered "Come in!".

The door opened and revealed Vanilla, with a happy expression on her face "It's time for bed now, Tails, we have a spare tooth brush in the bathroom for you, good night guys" Vanilla replied as she left the room, Cream got up and walked to the bathroom, Tails followed her. Cream was already brushing her teeth and Tails stood at the door nervously, looking at Cream.

"Come on Tails" Cream said as she spat the tooth paste into the sink "Here's your brush" Cream held out the tooth brush after cleaning hers and putting it away, Tails smiled and grabbed it from her, then realizing they were holding hands. Tails and Cream stared at each other blankly and smiled. "Are you thinking of eating me?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"Nope, that was years ago when my species had no idea of what they were doing, this is now. I love you Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she let go of the tooth brush.

"I'll stay here and watch you brush your teeth now" Cream replied as she walked past Tails. Tails went ahead walked up to the sink, then soaked his toothbrush with cold water and squeezed some mint flavoured tooth paste onto it.

"You're so grown up for a six year old Cream, it makes me wonder how?" Tails pointed out, he then started brushing his teeth, Cream smiled and blushed bright red.

"I hate being treated like a child, I want to be more like you Tails" Cream replied, Tails spat the tooth paste out with shock "Tails?" Cream asked worryingly as she saw the fox spit out tooth paste, Tails turned around and looked at her confusingly.

"Y-you want to be like me?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Only because, I like you for who you are" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"I-I loved you for who you were before, there's no need to change, I'll still love you, no matter what" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"Okay Mr. Tails" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"Th-that's more like it, you're much cuter when you say things like that" Tails added, Cream smiled and nodded.

"You're cuter when you want me to do something" Cream pointed out "So tell me... please" Cream asked politely, Tails laughed again and put his tooth brush back, then walked up to Cream and hugged her.

"You don't exactly have to use manners all the time you know" Tails added, Cream nodded.

"I know, I thought you'd like it" Cream replied, Tails nodded and smiled at her as he grabbed her hand.

"I do, don't be too harsh on yourself, remember what I said. I'll always love you" Tails replied as he walked towards Cream's room with her beside him. Tails and Cream were in the bedroom and they got under the covers in the bed. "Got any cute things to show me?" Tails asked, Cream looked at Tails with a disgusted facial expression.

"Per-"

"That came out wrong, sorry... I mean, like, cute things to say" Tails corrected, Cream smiled at him and stroked his cheeks with her index finger.

"Well... I'd die for you" Cream replied, Tails frowned and shook his head.

"No, please don't... that'll just make me sat, I'd die for you instead" Tails replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say Tails, you're the man" Cream pointed out.

"And you're the girl, I've cherished every moment with you, since the day we met from bad times, to good times I".

"I will always love you, sorry for interrupting... I know what you're like Mr. Tails" Cream replied, Tails laughed as she stroked his chest with her bare hand.

"What happened to your gloves?" Tails asked, Cream smiled at him.

"I'm being myself, they're on the floor, I thought you should experience what it's like to feel my hands properly, hold them Tails" Cream asked, Tails held them with his hands and realized they were soft.

"I'll take mine off now" Tails replied, he took off his and threw them on the floor after revealing himself from under the covers, then going back underneath it and grabbing Cream's hands again, Tails stroked them with his thumb "Th-they're really soft, I love you so much Cream" Tails replied as he sunk his head on the edge of Cream's pillow.

"I-I love you too" Cream replied, she rested her head on the pillow and kissed Tails on the lips.

"Let's just pull the covers down just in case... I don't want to suffocate from breathing" Tails pointed out as he pulled the covers off them, Tails wrapped his tails around her and kept her warm.

"Thanks Tails" Cream thanked.

"No problem, only the best for Cream" Tails replied, Cream giggled quietly and hugged Tails as he hugged her. They closed their eyes and started to fall asleep.

(…)

And as always, they stay together for 2 years and are currently at Vanilla's house, drawing pictures, Cream was more grown up, starting to grow a bit of hair and Tails was as soft as ever, still the same size and weight as before, Cream was his height and Tails felt embarrassed about it, he was constantly blushing.

"Tails, why are you blushing so much?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and looked away after peaking at Cream.

"Y-you're so tall, I feel like one of them small humans... or a baby" Tails replied nervously, Cream smiled at him and grabbed his cheeks.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Tails, I still love you no matter what you turn out like" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I cant wait until we're sixteen" Tails replied, Cream looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and looked away again quickly, then looked at Cream again.

"I mean... we can have a baby and raise a family, if you want to" Tails replied, Cream was surprised by the answer, expecting to hear something dirty, but smiled at him.

"I'd love to do that with you Tails" Cream replied as she resumed drawing, Tails pulled his hands away and resumed his drawing, Cream peaked over at his drawing "What are you drawing Tails?" Cream asked. Tails blushed bright red again and looked away, then moved the paper over to Cream.

"It's us" Tails pointed out, Cream looked at the amazing pencil drawing of him and Cream holding hands, whilst sitting down on the grass and kissing, as the moonlight shined on them. Cream smiled at his amazing drawing and grabbed his shoulder "I know, it's bad".

"What happened to the old Tails I knew huh?" Cream asked, Tails turned around and smiled at her.

"I know, I know... I-I find it hard to be confident when there is someone better in my life" Tails replied, Cream moved her paper with her drawing on to Tails' side, Tails looked at it and saw a picture of himself building a plane.

"Y-you're building my plane in that drawing, because you do so well at it... would you ever build me one?" Cream asked, Tails looked up at her and held the picture in front of him.

"Yeah, of course I would" Tails replied, Vanilla then entered the room, Tails and Cream looked at her seeing a bunch of letters in her hand.

"We have got mail, let's see. Bills, bills, advert, bills. Dear Mr. Tails?" Vanilla said as she read out the letters, Tails walked up to her when she held out the letter, Tails grabbed it and opened it nervously, then Cream walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she lent her head on his shoulder.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails read the letter quickly and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about this..." Tails replied with a frown, Cream looked at the letter and read it

_Dear Mr. Miles Prower_

_We would like to inform you that a we are sorry for tearing down your house. In return, there is a check worth of $50,000 within the envelope._

_Yours faithfully._

_Mobius destruction crew._

"Wow, you're rich Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head and then smiled at Cream as he turned around.

"That's enough to build the plane you want" Tails replied, Cream gasped with cheer and hugged Tails.

"W-would you build it for me and teach me how to fly a plane?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"Sure, I learnt to fly a plane when I was three" Tails pointed out, Cream laughed.

"You could do anything at three years old Tails, remember, you're Miles Prower" Cream added, Tails smiled.

"How did you know that was my name?" Tails asked, Cream held the letter in front of him, making Tails realize his name at the top "Oh right, but still, this is great!".

"I know, I cant wait!" Cream replied cheerfully as they shared a hug, Tails pulled away and faced Vanilla with a nervous smile.

"When I get this money cashed in, I'll pay you for everything you've done for me Vanilla, it's the least I can do since I lost my house" Tails pointed out, Vanilla blushed bright red.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Tails, it was my pleasure" Vanilla pointed out, Tails shook his head and faced Cream again.

"Well... I'm going shopping, want to come with me?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and grabbed his hands.

"Sure" Cream replied as she looked at her orange dress, shoe sand gloves.

(…)

A/N: Hehe, not ending. 3 days to do this... 3 days, I hope you enjoyed it, but tbh, I was slow,

Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

Me: Shut up! Tails is faster

Reviewer: He makes a good point y'know

…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I try to make it as interesting as possible, for the ages, Tails is 10, Cream is 8. Next chapter will be a special one, R&R this one to hurry me up to do the next one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Weird Type Of Intimate

(…)

It has been 8 years now, Tails had made Cream's plane, she was happy with it, so happy she wanted to treat Tails tonight. The couple were currently at Station Square on a dinner date, travelling using Cream's plane. Tails taught her well and told her everything she needed to know. Cream was more than happy, she was attracted to Tails.

Cream is 16, she is the same height as Tails and Vanilla, as is Tails. Tails is 18 and he was still in the mood he was 8 years ago, always cheerful and happy that he had Cream.

Tails was eating the same same meal Cream was eating, which was carrots sticks and fries.

"You enjoying the meal Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and gulped his food.

"I am, thanks for taking me out to dinner Cream, I-I wasn't expecting you to take me to this restaurant" Tails pointed out, Cream blew a kiss to him and winked at him.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to do tonight" Cream replied, Tails looked at her confusingly.

"Do you mean, y-you're going to shave my fur?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and smiled.

"No, I mean, it's been 8 years Tails, we can have babies now" Cream pointed out as she rested her head on her hands as her elbows kept her head up by resting them on the table. Tails smiled at her and put down his cutlery then grabbed her hands from across the table.

"Cream, I-I'd love to have them, but not here... is there anywhere we can go?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I didn't think that much about it, sorry" Cream apologized, Tails smiled at her.

"No need to apologize, we just need to go somewhere, where we wont get disturbed" Tails replied, Cream looked up at him and sighed.

"Okay, I'll call mother and say that we're staying in a hotel for a night" Cream added with a smile, Tails frowned.

"I-I don't have any money for one" Tails replied and then sighed, Cream smiled.

"Hey, maybe we should wait until the best time" Cream pointed out, Tails stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah... or we could be naughty" Tails added, Cream smiled and looked around the restaurant, seeing a lot of people talking.

"I think we should talk about it at home, I only have enough money to pay for the food" Cream replied as she got out a purse and took out $20.

"Okay, thanks again Cream" Tails said as he stood up, Cream placed the money in the middle of the table and smiled at Tails as she stood up, then grabbed his hand and walked out the restaurant.

"I'm driving" Cream pointed out as she opened the cockpit window to the plane and got in, Tails got into the passenger seat and she got into the drivers seat, Tails lent his head over to the drivers seat and kissed Cream on the cheek.

"I sort of miss being young... but I like how you have br-"

"Uh... n-no, please don't talk about my boobies" Cream replied as she started up the plane, Tails laughed and blushed bright red.

"Okay, sorry" Tails apologized.

"It's okay, when we uh... make our babies, you'll get to see them" Cream added, Tails frowned and Cream turned around noticing this. "What's wrong Tails? Why are you sad?" Cream asked, Tails looked up at her and smiled.

"B-because, I-I not only love you for your looks, but I love you for who you are" Tails explained, Cream smiled and turned back around, she opened her mouth but was interrupted by Tails "Cream, I gotta ask you something" Tails asked, Cream turned around and looked at him confusingly.

"If it's my boobies, not until later" Cream joked, Tails blushed bright red and frowned.

"Well... Cream" Tails said as he pulled something out of his tails, revealing a jewellery box "W-will you marry me?" Tails asked after opining the box, Cream gasped with cheer and nodded.

"Yes! I'd love to, I love you so much Tails" Cream pointed out as she hugged him tightly, once pulled away, Tails got the ring out and took her glove off, then put it on her right hands index finger. The ring was gold and it was cheap.

"Great, how can this day get any better?" Tails asked, Cream gave him a dirty look and dashed her eyes downwards too... Tails gasped "Cream, y-you thinking of doing it here?".

"Why not, our plane is parked away where nobody can find us" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and pointed for Cream to come closer to him.

"I-I cant believe we're finally doing this" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled as she sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you mind uh... undressing me Miles?" Cream asked, Tails laughed and pulled her dress over her head. "Now the rest!" Cream playfully joked.

(…)

A/N: For Fan Fiction reasons, I am not allowed to describe the rest, MA ratings support the sexual content, but I'm afraid FFN doesn't, sorry if I cant do that, because there is a stalking admin constantly on my tails and surprisingly enough, everyone else get's away with it, blame the admins, not me.

(…)

20 minutes later, of intimate heaven, Cream was dressed back up and panting for air on top of Tails, as he sat on the passenger seat. Tails hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips.

"W-we... wow, you're big Tails, I was expecting you to be cuter" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"I-I thought I was cute? I know you are" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"Yes, you are very cute Tails" Cream replied as she stroked his cheeks.

"Do you want me to drive?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and nodded.

"Sure, I'll probably be spending the most time in this plane anyway, thanks Tails" Cream replied as she sat in the passenger seat, Tails climbed over the drivers seat and sat in it, then turned on the ignition, making the plane vibrate slightly.

"I-it's been a while since I flew one of these, let's hope I can still fly" Tails added, Cream lent forward and wrapped her arms around Tails.

"We should talk about the baby more, like how we're going to raise him or her" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled as he accelerated the plane.

"Yeah, you'll obviously need to do that uh... feeding thing with it though" Tails pointed out, Cream laughed.

"I was going to save it for you" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"No thank you" Tails replied, Cream laughed.

"I was joking you know, anyway... we should tell mother, she might be able to help us with this" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and kissed her arms.

"Yeah, she could... she raised you didn't she?" Tails pointed out.

"She did and even I admit, she did a good job at it" Cream replied, Tails nodded and smiled.

"Great" Tails replied.

(…)

The couple were at the house, waiting for Vanilla to walk through the front door, Tails and Cream sat on the sofa in the living room comfortably as they held each others hand with worry, but they talked.

"S-so, how long did you have a crush on me Cream?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red and scratched the back of his right ear, causing him to smile and close his eyes.

"Ever since I met you, you seemed cute a first, but then I found out you were more cute by hanging around with you, I love your personality Tails" Cream explained, Tails blushed bright red and smiled.

"I've always had a crush on you, for the same reasons" Tails added, Cream's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"R-really?" Cream asked nervously, Tails nodded and pulled her into a hug and scratched the back of her ear.

"Yes and you remember when I needed the bathroom a lot?" Tails asked, Cream nodded "I-I was trying to stop blushing at you, b-but it never stopped" Tails explained, Cream giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello is anybody home?" A familiar voice asked, Cream smiled at Tails and looked away.

"Yes, me and Tails are here" Cream replied, Vanilla walked into the room and saw the couple sitting on the sofa happily.

"W-why are you here so early?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream looked at each other confusingly.

"W-we didn't know we were" Tails replied with a frown, Vanilla smiled.

"No worries, you look like you've got something to ask guys?" Vanilla pointed out, Tails and Cream blushed bright red, Cream looked up at Vanilla and spoke first.

"M-me and Tails have made a baby, a-and we're wondering if you could help teach us how to raise one" Cream asked, Vanilla gasped and was shocked with surprise, hearing this she frowned.

"You're too young" Vanilla replied, Cream and Tails frowned at each other.

"I-I thought we were old enough" Tails said with an even bigger frown, his ears lowered and his eyes started to water.

"Y-you were supposed to wait another two years, I-I'm really sorry, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you about raising your own child" Vanilla pointed out, Tails covered his face with his hands.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Cream asked as she wrapped her arms around him, Tails looked up at her and let out a weak smile.

"C-Cream, I've ruined our lives, I-I don't deserve to be with you" Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"W-why? How? Please don't leave!" Cream asked quickly, Tails frowned and looked away.

"Cream, I-I made a baby with you, when we weren't even old enough to, I don't think I deserve you any more for what I've done" Tails replied as he stood up, he walked to the front door and Cream followed, Tails turned around and looked at her, then she pulled him back.

"N-no, please don't leave, I'm nothing without you" Cream replied, Tails sighed.

"Do you remember the time when Sonic came back from earth and Amy shared all her feelings with him?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled.

"That was so cute!" Cream replied cheerfully, Tails smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I-I don't think I have any for you now" Tails added with a frown, Cream frowned and pulled him into a hug "B-because of what I've done".

"Tails, at least stay with me because you love me, not for what I've done" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and stood up properly, then hugged her back.

"Okay... I-I'll try not to over react to what I've done" Tails replied, Cream shook her head and smiled.

"I know what you're like and I'll make sure you don't" Cream assured him, Tails smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips, then let out a tear from his right eye as he closed them, Cream noticed this "W- are you crying Tails?" Cream asked after breaking the kiss, Tails shook his head.

"I-I'm just so damn happy that you let me stay with you" Tails replied, Cream stroked the back of his head and jumped into his arms, Tails blushed bright red as he realized he was holding Cream in his arms, in a bridal style.

"I'm so happy that you care for me, I love you so much Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails stared into her eyes.

"I-I love you so much Cream, there's nothing that I want more in the world, than seeing you happy" Tails explained, Cream smiled. Vanilla interrupted by gasping.

"A-are you going to?"

"No!" Tails and Cream yelled. Vanilla sighed with relief and walked away.

"Oh c-"

"I know, we forgot to tell her that we're getting married" Tails pointed out, Cream took her glove off and revealed the ring, then stood on the ground and held Tails' hand. She dragged Tails to the kitchen where they then saw Vanilla washing up the plates in the sink, standing completely still when she heard Tails and Cream walk in, she turned around.

"M-mom, Tails purposed to me!" Cream pointed out as she held her hand out, Vanilla gasped and her eyes grew wide, she smiled and walked up to Cream and Tails, then hugged them.

"Congratulations you two" Vanilla pointed out, she then pulled away from the hug and looked at the couple properly.

"Okay, me and Tails are going to go to bed, good night" Cream replied as she and Tails turned around and walked away.

"Good night" Vanilla replied as Tails and Cream walked up the stairs.

(…)

Tails woken up from a bad dream and decided not to scream or alert anyone, he opened his eyes and saw Cream resting her head on his chest, Tails frowned.

"_W-why did I stay, she deserves better... I'm still what I was ten years ago" _Tails thought, he got out the bed and walked over to the desk in Creams room, then got a bit of paper and a pen after sitting down on the chair. Tails write something on the paper and then got up, left it near Cream and left the room. "One day, I'll be a better man..." Tails said as he left the house.

(…)

A/N: On the urge of tears yet? This sort of story makes me want to... it is real, I know many love stories, MUCH BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Tails?

(…)

Cream had just woken up on another beautiful morning on Mobius, she yawned and opened her eyes, noticing something was wrong, she turned around and didn't see Tails.

"Tails?" Cream asked, she looked around seeing nothing, but a piece of paper in front of her "Wonder what it says" Cream said as she picked up the paper and read it.

_Dear Cream, if you are reading this, I am gone... you'll be happier without me and so will our child. I am gone now, but you will be receiving mail from me without my adress on, if you want to come and find me, you cant, I'm busy working for some money, to help raise your child, sorry if I put a lot of stress on you, but I was clearly the problem, good bye Cream xxxxx._

"N-no, he cant... he cant!" Cream yelled, she began crying and sobbing into her hands, then heard a knock on the door, Cream muttered "Come in". The door was heard opening, then heard footsteps coming towards her "Tails, if that's you, please tell me you love me".

"W-where is Tails?" A familiar voice said, Cream looked up and saw her mother in her night gown, looking down at her confusingly.

"H- read this" Cream replied as she gave Vanilla the paper. Vanilla read it in under 1 minute and gasped.

"H-he's left you?" Vanilla asked, Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know, but I know deep down" Cream replied, then stopped because she needed to think "He's still with me".

"That's nice dear, surely Cheese and I could help with the baby some time" Vanilla replied, Cream sighed and frowned.

"C-can I see Cheese quickly?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded and stepped back, then peaked her head out the door.

"Cheese dear, Cream wants to talk with you" Vanilla asked as she walked out the bedroom.

"Chao?" Cheese was heard as Vanilla walked away from the room, Cheese entered the room and closed the door, the chao was exactly the same size as he was before.

"Cheese, come here" Cream asked, she held her arms out and looked at the blushing chao. Cheese flew towards her and was pulled into a hug by Cream.

"Chao?" Cheese asked. Cream frowned and began crying again.

"T-Tails left me... can you do me a favor?" Cream asked, Cheese frowned and them looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Chao chao... chao" Cheese replied, Cream smiled and stroked its head.

"C-can you help search for Tails with me?" Cream asked, Cheese nodded.

"Chao chao" Cheese added.

"Without me? W-why?" Cream asked, Cheese sighed and smiled at Cream.

"Chao chao" Cheese explained.

Chao Translation

_You and your mother gave me a wonderful home, I want to thank you for it... these years have been the best years of my life and this is the least I can do for you Cream, Tails asked me for a favour, now I'm doing to do one for him and you._

"W-wow, I didn't realize that, that's good... come here Cheese" Cream asked again as she pulled Cheese into a hug, then kissed it on the forehead "No matter what gender you are, you deserve that" Cream pointed out as Cheese blushed bright red and pulled away from the hug.

"Chao... Bye" Cheese replied, Cream's eyes grew wide and she smiled noticing the chao was being serious and had learnt one bit of english.

"Bye Cheese, good luck" Cream replied as Cheese left the room, Cream frowned realizing she had no friend or friends with her. She got up and put her clothes on after taking off her night gown, then walked downstairs to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up. She dialed in a a number and it was almost instantly answered.

"Hello?" Amy answered, Cream smiled knowing she was in a good mood.

"Hello Amy, hows it going?" Cream asked.

"Huh, it's going fine, you?" Amy asked, Cream blushed bright red and then frowned.

"T-Tails left me..." Cream replied with a frown, Amy sighed.

"Damn, that's a shame... wanna meet up with me and find you a new man?" Amy asked, Cream grew angry and surprised by the question.

"A-Amy, me and... we're not- j-"

"Cool, see you in Station Square at my place" Amy replied and then hung up, Cream frowned and hung her head low after putting the phone back, then turned around and saw her mothers shoes, she looked up and saw her mother.

"Cream, are you thinking of going out somewhere today?" Vanilla asked, Cream smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to go shopping with Amy" Cream replied, Vanilla sighed.

"Cream, we've got to talk about this child first" Vanilla asked, she turned around and walked into the living room, then sat down on the sofa with Cream when she came in.

"W-what is it mom?" Cream asked, Vanilla frowned.

"Now you have a baby, you're going to be experiencing weird things... it's called pregnancy" Vanilla explained, Cream frowned.

"Is it bad stuff?" Cream asked, Vanilla grabbed her hands.

"Most of it, I'll tell you about it later, but I'm here to support you" Vanilla replied, Cream hugged her mother tightly and smiled.

"That's the sort of thing that Tails would have said" Cream pointed out as she let a tear run down her cheek. Vanilla pulled away from the hug and smiled, then patted Cream's leg.

"Enjoy your shopping trip, here's some money too" Vanilla replied as Cream stood up, Vanilla held out some money and Cream took it then smiled at her. Cream turned around and walked to the front door and left the house, then got into her plane.

(…)

Cream had arrived at Amy's apartment she was about to knock on the door till she thought she saw Tails.

"TAILS!" Cream asked, she looked closely and saw it was a plant shaped like him, Cream frowned, then she heard the door open in front of her.

"Hey Cream, ready to find another man?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head

"No Amy, Tails is married to me... I cant turn on him like that... I love him" Cream explained, Amy frowned and sighed, then moved aside and pulled Cream gently inside.

"Come in" Amy replied, Cream walked in and sat down on the sofa in the living room with Amy.

"And I'm pregnant with out child Amy... ours, not anyone elses" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded.

"I know, I'm twenty two years old Cream... I haven't got a man yet, I want my Sonic" Amy replied with a frown, Cream giggled quietly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today?" Cream asked, Amy nodded.

"Okay Cream, I know a great clothes store in the mall that you'd like" Amy pointed out, Cream smiled and stood up with Amy then walked towards the door.

"I miss Tails" Cream replied with a frown, Amy shook her head.

"You should get over him, you never know, you might not ever see him again... remember the day you thought he died?" Amy asked, Cream frowned more and opened the door and left, Amy walked behind her slowly and nervously knowing the pain Cream was going through, suddenly Cream fainted and Amy caught her quickly. "Cream? Cream!" Amy asked realizing the rabbit fainted, suddenly Cream twitched.

"I-I'm n-nothing w-without Tails" Cream pointed out, before she then fell asleep.

"Chao..." A familiar voice said, Amy looked up and saw Cheese.

"Cheese, where were you?" Amy asked, Cheese blushed bright red and held it's hands behind it's back.

"Chao chao..." Cheese replied.

"Searching for Tails? Hmm... that might actually help Cream out a lot, since she just fainted thinking about him" Amy pointed out, Cheese nodded and sat on Amy's shoulder.

(…)

Cream woke up, in Amy's apartment on her sofa, then hearing talking in the background, a familiar voice said "I love Cream, she's cute, I love everything about her" The voice said. Cream opened her eyes and sat up, seeing Tails and Amy sitting down at the table in the kitchen, Cream's eyes grew wide and she pinched her right arm quickly with her left hand, then realizing this was real, she gasped and got up, then ran towards Tails.

"Tails!" Cream yelled, Tails looked at her and smiled, then held his arms out.

"Cream... what's wrong?" Tails asked, Cream frowned and sighed.

"I miss you Tails, I don't want you to leave" Cream replied, Tails looked away and frowned, then looked at her again.

"Cream, I love you so much, I think it's best I do all I can, to help your future and help the child's future too... I'm going to earn as much money as I can to help you two" Tails explained, Cream hugged him tightly and smiled.

"B-but I-"

"Cream. I have to go now... I got a job, I'm afraid I cant tell you where or when. But just remember, I will always love you" Tails replied as he stood up and pulled away from the hug, Cream watched as Tails walked to the door, Tails frowned and waved goodbye to her, Cream waved back and frowned, once the door closed, she ran to the door, then got stopped by Amy grabbing her arm.

"Let him be Cream... it wont make him happy" Amy pointed out, Cream sighed and frowned, then fell to her knee's.

"I-I cant get over him Amy" Cream replied, suddenly she felt tiny arms wrapped around her, she turned around and noticed it was Cheese, Cream smiled and hugged back.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"I'm fine Cheese, I-it's just... wait, did you find Tails?" Cream asked, Cheese nodded and blushed bright red. "Thanks Cheese... I-I guess that will stop me thinking of him for a while" Cream pointed out with a frown.

"Chao chao" Cheese added.

"Thanks Cheese, mom will support me too... through everything that happens, as long as we're together, I should be fine" Cream pointed out, Amy sighed and turned around, Cream turned around and looked at her confusingly "Amy?" Cream asked.

"Cream, I know where Tails works... but please don't bother him too much, he told me" Amy replied as she turned around and then smiled, Cream smiled at her and stood up after Cheese started flying about her shoulder.

"R-really? Where?" Cream asked, Amy sighed.

"That clothes store we were going to shop at" Amy replied, Cream's eyes grew wide and she walked to the front door.

"Thanks Amy, I-I'm going to go and get something for him" Cream said as she opened the door and left, Cheese followed.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"I'm going to surprise him, can you go to mothers and get my photo album please Cheese?" Cream asked, Cheese nodded and flew away from her "This is going according to plan so far" Cream pointed out as she walked out the apartment.

(…)

A/N: How will Cream surprise Tails? Find out, next chapter

R&R


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale): Forever

(…)

Cream was walking through the mall, without Cheese with her. Cream walked along the mall looking for the store as she held a photo album in her hands. Cream saw the new store, which was clearly labelled "Grand Opening". Cream walked into the store and looked around for Tails, she saw him talking to a familiar bat.

"Rouge?" Cream said to herself, she saw them talking, Tails had a bow tie and an employee card on his chest. Cream smiled until she noticed something, Cream hid behind a sheld of clothes and spied on the two.

"Sorry hun, I cant afford that, but can you afford something from me?" Rouge joked, Tails frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry, it's against the rules to take an offer instead of money" Tails replied, Rouge frowned but then smiled.

"Maybe this can convince you" Rouge replied as she ran her hand down his chest then...

"ROUGE! Please leave" Tails asked as he stepped away from her, Rouge walked forward and caused Tails to step back into a shelf, where he then stopped completely and let Rouge do what she wanted to do, Tails moaned and rolled his eyes back, Cream gasped and walked up to them, Tails opened his eyes and saw her standing there "Rouge! Cream?" Tails replied as he pushed Rouge away from him. Cream began to cry and she threw the album on the floor. Rouge turned around and noticed this then smiled.

"T-Tails, why?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned.

"I-I"

"Forget it, I-I" Cream couldn't finished and she ran out the store crying, Tails looked at the album on the floor and picked it up

"What was her problem?" Rouge asked, Tails grew angry at her.

"You almost made me lose my job, leave" Tails asked, Rouge sighed and left the store, Tails opened the album and gasped at what he saw...

Rouge walked outside the store and saw Cream crying into her hands as she sat down on the ground, Rouge walked up to her and knelt down, then patted her back.

"There there, he had a better chance with me, because I'm fabulous" Rouge replied, Cream growled and looked up at her then stopped crying, Rouge stood up and stepped back.

"Get... away... from my boyfriend!" Cream yelled as she stood up, she clenched her fists and frowned at her.

"Hun, it's not my fault you cant get a boy" Rouge replied, Cream growled at her.

"Hey, I am her boyfriend... now get away from her" A familiar voice said, Cream turned around and saw Tails behind her, then she hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Fine" Rouge replied, she then walked away, Cream looked at Tails and then frowned at him.

"Wh-why did you let her do that?" Cream asked with a frown, Tails shook his head.

"I didn't, she forced me to... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings from doing that, but I couldn't do anything, otherwise I would have lost my job" Tails explained, Cream smiled and rested her head on his chest. Then Tails pulled away from the hug and revealed the album. "Thanks so much for this Cream, this will help me get through the day" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled.

"C-can I show you my favourite picture of us?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and gave her the album, then Tails wrapped one arm around Cream and watched as she searched for the photo.

"I like all of them, especially the ones that you took at the photo booth, by the way, when did you get them?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"Today, I wanted to surprise you with new ones" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's the baby doing... wait, how did you find me here?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and frowned.

"Amy told me you were working here... I-I'm sorry if I bothered you during work" Cream replied, Tails nodded and smiled.

"It's fine, I don't like my job much, but I do it for the money" Tails pointed out, Cream pointed to a photo in the album.

"I like this one" Cream replied, she pointed to the photo of her and Tails at the beach with their arms wrapped around each other.

"That was ten years ago... that was such a good day, I sorta miss Earth" Tails replied as he smiled at Cream, she closed the album and gave it to Tails.

"Same, apart from the humans" Cream added, Tails laughed and sighed with a frown, then he stared directly into Cream's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I have to go now, I'll call you one day" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you everyday" Cream added, Tails blushed bright red.

"D'aw, that's so sweet of you to say, but only in the evenings" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"C-can you give me some something to think about when I'm back home?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and lent his head closer, then their lips met and they started kissing each other deeply on the lips. Tails pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"I'll send my next pay check through the mail" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong with collecting it from you in person?" Cream asked, Tails looked away.

"B-because, I don't have much time to-"

"We'll find time Tails, I love you" Cream interrupted, Tails smiled and looked at her after pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too, good bye Cream" Tails replied as he walked away from Cream and walked back into the store.

"There goes my hero..." Cream replied as she left and her eyes watered.

(…)

Tails was in his apartment, on the outskirts of Station Square, he looked through the photo album and smiled at every picture he saw. Tails closed the album and put it on the seat next to him on the sofa, then picked up the phone on his right and dialled in Cream's phone number, remembering that she had a mobile phone.

"Hello?" Cream answered instantly, Tails smiled.

"Hey Cream, I miss you" Tails replied, Cream sighed.

"I miss you too... why don't you ever come back home Tails? I wouldn't mind taking you to work" Cream pointed out, Tails laid down on the sofa and frowned.

"Y-you wont be able to soon, I read a magazine about this pregnancy stuff, I'm worried about you Cream" Tails replied.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself Tails" Cream pointed out, then realized what she should have said "Tails... I-I love you".

"I love you too, can you let me know about everything that's happened please?" Tails asked.

"Sure, I'd love to tell you about my day" Cream replied, Tails smiled and held the phone closer to his ear, then hung onto every word she said "It's pretty boring" Cream pointed out.

"Nah, it cant be that boring, talk to me Cream" Tails asked, Cream giggled and sighed.

"I can tell I'm going to enjoy this" Cream replied.

"Me too" Tails added.

"Anyway, in the morning I-I... Tails, why did you leave me, I want the truth" Cream asked, Tails frowned and stood up.

"You know what, I'm fed up of this" Tails replied calmly, Cream gasped.

"N-no, don't break up with me, please... I didn't mean to-"

"No, it isn't that... I mean, why did I leave home... if you don't mind, I want to come back home to you" Tails replied with a cheerful smile as he walked out his apartment, holding his mobile phone up to his ear, he grabbed the album before locking the apartment door.

"R-Really? Where are you, I'll come and pick you up" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"A-are you sure? Well, I live at Station road, the apartment building is called Square Inn" Tails explained, Cream sighed.

"Wait there, I'm coming for you baby!" Cream pointed out, she then hung up after Tails heard footsteps.

"Did she just call me baby?" Tails said to himself, he laughed and smiled.

(…)

Once Cream picked Tails up from outside his apartments, they arrived at Vanilla's house within 10 minutes. Tails and Cream held hands and walked into the house. They saw Cheese and Vanilla sitting down on the sofa watching television, Tails walked in first and looked at them nervously. Vanilla noticed him and gasped.

"Tails? You're back!" Vanilla pointed out as she stood up, Cheese turned around and looked at Tails, then flew towards him and hugged him.

"Chao!" Cheese replied, Tails smiled and hugged Cheese.

"Hey, I missed you guys so much, I decided I'm just going to stay here, I didn't realize how much you guys really missed me" Tails pointed out, Cream and Vanilla smiled at him.

"W-we were worried about you Tails, you're like family to us" Vanilla pointed out, Tails smiled and blushed bright red.

"He is, remember?" Cream added, as she held her hand out, Vanilla nodded.

"Yeah, we got to sort you guys out a wedding" Vanilla pointed out, Tails and Cream looked at each other worryingly.

"That's if Cream wants a wedding" Tails added, Cream shook her head.

"I-I'm too shy to stand in front of a bunch of family and friends and kiss..." Cream replied, Tails frowned but them smiled when an idea came to his head.

"We may not have a wedding, but we can do other things instead... we could take a vacation when I'm off work for a week" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and gasped with cheer, then hugged Tails tightly.

"I'd love to do that with you Tails" Cream replied, Tails hugged back and sniffed her fur.

"You smell nice today Cream, did you take a shower before you came and got me?" Tails asked, Cream pulled away from the hug and blushed bright red, then nodded.

"Maybe" Cream replied, Tails smiled and stroked her cheek with his right index finger.

"Your so soft too, I might have to use you as a pillow" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and turned around, then faced Vanilla and Cheese.

"Well uh... it's pretty late now, I'm off to bed, good night" Vanilla said as she left the room and walked up the stairs, Tails and Cream looked at each other, then Tails looked at Cheese.

"Cheese, can you get us some popcorn please?" Tails asked, Cheese nodded and flew into the kitchen, Cream looked at Tails confusingly.

"W-what are you doing Tails?" Cream asked, Tails looked past her shoulder at the television.

"We're going to watch a film together" Tails replied, Cream nodded knowing that she should let Tails do what he wants, because of his job being bad.

"Okay, for you... I'll fall asleep on your chest" Cream added, Tails laughed and looked at her eyes.

"I'll sleep on yours if you don't mind, I'm feeling kinda girly..." Tails pointed out, Cream laughed and scratched the back of his ears.

"Chao!" Cheese interrupted as it held a bag of popcorn, Tails grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks Cheese, you have a good night" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed as Cheese left.

"Y-you know who I haven't seen in a while, Sonic" Cream said randomly, Tails looked at her confusingly as they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Eggman last invaded, which was years ago" Tails replied.

"You see me now?" A familiar voice said, Tails and Cream looked up and saw Sonic standing there, he was taller and looked stronger.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see... hows it going?" Tails asked, Sonic smiled and looked out the window, then sighed.

"It's been okay, Eggman is finally done for" Sonic replied, Cream gasped and Tails sighed, they held hands and smiled at each other.

"I-is that good?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded.

"But I feel guilty for doing it" Sonic replied with a frown.

"Don't, he killed innocent people, he had it coming to him" Cream pointed out, Sonic smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, you're becoming like Tails when he was young, he pointed stuff out like that" Sonic pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and lent her head on Tails' shoulder.

"Tails purposed to me, I'm glad he did" Cream added, as she removed her right hand glove and held her hand out, Sonic's eyes grew wide at this and he gasped.

"W-wow, that's great, congratulations you two" Sonic turned around and sighed, then peaked at them "I gotta go now, see ya" Sonic added as he ran out the door and left, Tails and Cream looked at each other and smiled.

"Th-that was unexpected" Tails pointed out.

"I know" Cream replied.

"Y-you don't have to watch this film with me you know?" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head and rested it on Tails' chest as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. "C-Cream, that tickles" Tails laughed.

"Ticklish are we? I'm going to have a lot of fun with you tonight" Cream added, as she started tickling him underneath his arm pits. Tails held her hands and smiled once she stopped.

"Oh Cream, you're so f- Cream? Are you alright?" Tails asked the rabbit who looked ill, Cream shook her head and frowned, then got up and ran to the bathroom, Tails followed but then was stopped by Vanilla. "V-Vanilla? What's wrong with Cream?" Tails asked.

"She's going through pregnancy, she will be sick a few times" Vanilla explained, Tails frowned and sighed.

"Sh-should I go in there and help her?" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded.

"She'd like that very much" Vanilla replied, Tails walked past her and walked into the bathroom, seeing Cream knelt down in front of the toilet.

"Hey... I-I'm here to help you as much as I can" Tails interrupted, Cream smiled at him but faced the toilet again, then vomited, Tails closed his eyes and cleared the thought from his head.

"T-Tails, you don't have to stay and watch" Cream replied before she turned around again and vomited, Tails frowned.

"B-but I want to help you?" Tails asked, Cream smiled again and managed to stay staring at him.

"I-I'm almost done" Cream replied, Tails smiled at her and blushed bright red realizing she was almost revealing herself, Tails started to sweat.

"C-Cream, your underwear is showing" Tails pointed out, Cream vomited into the toilet for the last time and stood up, then looked at Tails and smiled.

"I-I know, I think I'm done... can you get me a bucket please?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and walked out the bathroom with Cream. Once downstairs, Cream sat on the sofa in the living quietly as Tails walked to the kitchen seeing Vanilla drinking some water at the side, as she rested against the counter.

"Hello Tails, what are you doing in here?" Vanilla asked as she looked up at him and smiled, Tails smiled back nervously.

"H-have you got a bowl or a bucket for Cream? Just in case she vomits again" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded and turned around, then knelt down and opened the cupboard by her legs, then pulled out a bag and a bucket. She put the bag in the bucket and wrapped it around the outside, then gave it to Tails.

"There, if you ever want anything, help yourself" Vanilla replied as she placed down her glass of water and left the kitchen. Tails walked back into the living room and saw Cream on the sofa staring at Tails as he walked up to her and gave her the bucket.

"Thanks" Cream thanked, Tails smiled and sat down next to her, then pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you're okay, I was worried about you" Tails asked, Cream nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"You wont get ill from this kiss, it's just pregnancy Tails" Cream explained, Tails stroked her head gently and made her smile.

"I-I must apologize" Tails added, Cream looked at him confusingly with a frown.

"W-why?" Cream asked.

"I should have purposed to you when we were young... it would have been a lot easier, because I wouldn't have needed to get a job, I'm also sorry if I don't seem like I-" Tails added before he stopped and looked away, Cream frowned at him.

"This is now Tails, if you've got anything to say, just say it, I still love you" Cream pointed out with a smile as she placed her hands on either side of his head and turned his head towards her, Tails smiled.

"Well... I-if you feel like I'm not loving you enough, tell me" Tails replied, Cream nodded.

"You do love me though Tails, I can see it in your eyes" Cream pointed out.

"I know, I see that you love me in your eyes too" Tails replied.

(…)

The happy couple spent the rest of their lives together and raised a family together, with a yellow male rabbit and a Cream coloured female fox. Cream and Tails felt closer and closer the more time they spent with each other. Vanilla died of old age at one point and so did Cheese, Cream was very upset. Other than that, their lives were great.

The End

(…)

A/N: I don't know how to say it without being cheesy, anyway... sorry I had to end it there, I have tons and tons of ideas that come to mind for Taiream stuff. I will do a seperate fan fiction about their children, maybe OC's... I know, I hate OC's too, pointless.

R&R


End file.
